List of federal agencies in Sierra
This is a list of federal agencies in Sierran federal government. The list includes statutory agencies (agencies which operate independently from any of the ministries in the Cabinet), crown corporations (government-owned companies), and gentrified trusts (semi-autonomous public bodies). According to the Public Service Organization Act of 1941, the legal definition of a federal agency is "a permanent and public civilian organization that exercises oversight and administrative powers for the public good that was created by parliamentary statute". This definition applies to most agencies within the Cabinet and all statutory agencies, and some crown corporations and gentrified trusts. The majority of federal agencies are found in the executive branch, under the purview of the Prime Ministry. This includes the Office of the Prime Ministry and the federal executive ministries (whose ministers collectively form the Cabinet). All government agencies and organizations which are primarily connected to the Monarchy are generally not considered federal agencies, even if they were created by Parliament, because such agencies are not considered part of the "civilian government". Legislative branch :Agencies within the legislative branch: *Sergeant at Arms of the House of Commons *Sergeant at Arms of the Senate *Office of the Secretary of the House of Commons *Office of the Secretary of the Senate *Auxiliary Offices of Parliament (AOP) **Chaplaincy of Parliament **Office of the Curator of Parliament **Parliamentary Internal Management Office (PIMO) *Joint Parliamentary Committee on Events **Parliament Building Kitchen Services *Architect of Parliament **Parliament Building Visitor Center **Parliament Building Annex Services **Parliament Building Botanical Gardens *Library of Parliament **Parliamentary Research Center **Federal Copyrights, Trademarks, and Patents Office (FCTPO) **National Archives *Parliamentary Police *National Audit Office (NAO) *Printing and Technical Information Services (PTIS) *Commission on Redistricting Accountability and Transparency (CRAT) *Office of Parliamentary Liaison Affairs (OPLA) Judicial branch :Agencies within the judicial branch: *Supreme Court Police *K.S. Office of Probation and Pretrial Services *National Bureau of Court Administration **Commission on Court Conduct, Procedure, and Rules *Marshal of the Supreme Court *National Legal Research Center **Library of the Supreme Court *Central Panel on Multidistrict Litigation *K.S. Sentencing Commission Specialty courts *K.S. Court of Appeals for the Federal Circuit *Court of Appeals for the Crown Armed Forces *Court of Appeals for Veterans Claims *K.S. Tax Court *K.S. Bankruptcy Courts *K.S. Court of Federal Claims *K.S. Court of International Trade *K.S. Court of Heraldry and Titles Executive branch Office of the Prime Ministry *Council of Economic Advisers *Council of Legal Advisers *Council of Advisors on Science and Technology *Office of General Management *Office of Budget *Office of Statistics *Office of Intelligence *Office of Ethics *Office of Emergency Management and Disaster Relief *Office of Defense and Internal Security **National Security Advisor *Office of Inter-Ministry Affairs *Executive Council of Sierra *Office of National Health Policy **Commission on Drugs and Controlled Substances *Trade Representative *Office of the Deputy Prime Minister *Getty House Office **Getty House Police **Office of the Getty House Chief of Staff **Domestic Policy Board **National Economic Board **Office of Communications ***Getty House Press Secretary ***Getty House Social Media Office **Office of the First Lady **Office of Public Affairs ***Getty House Visitor Center **Executive Office Operations **Office of Intergovernmental Affairs ***Office of the Lord Chancellor **Office of Staff Secretary **Getty House Military Office **Getty House Medical Unit **Getty House Housekeeping Operations ***Office of the Getty House Curator ***Getty House Garden ***Getty House Kitchen Services **Getty House Emergency and Security Operations **Getty House Computer and Technology Services **Getty House Internship Office **Getty House Office of Transportation ***Getty House Air Travel Services ***Getty House Entourage Dispatch **Office of Getty House Extensions and Annexes Executive Council *National Council of Governors *National Council of Educators and Academic Personnel *National Board on Faith-based Organizations and Charities *Council on National Partnerships and Cooperation *Communications and Technology Support *Office of Ceremonial Protocol and Procedure *Government Travel Agency *National Conference of Mayors Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Minister of Foreign Affairs **Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs ***Associate Ministers of Foreign Affairs *Office of Security *Office of International Research and Studies *Office of Communications *General Counsel *Office of Emergency Management *Office of Transportation *Office of Intergovernmental Affairs *Office of Budget *Minister of Foreign Affairs Police *Office of Ground Research and Statistics *Bureau of Intelligence *Executive Secretariat **Office of Policy Enforcement **Office of Human Resources and Management **Office of the Ombudsman **Office of the Chief of Protocol *Bureau of Drugs, Firearms, and Contraband Control *Bureau of Population, Migration, and Refugees *Bureau of Democracy, Human Rights, and Justice **Office of Children's Rights **Office of Women's Rights **Office of Indigenous Peoples' Rights *Bureau of Agriculture and Animal Control *Bureau of Counterterrorism and Conflict *Bureau of Religious and Ideological Research *Bureau of Anglo-American Affairs *Bureau of African Affairs *Bureau of East Asian and Pacific Affairs *Bureau of European Affairs *Bureau of Latin American Affairs *Bureau of Middle Eastern and Central Asian Affairs *Bureau of South Asian Affairs *Bureau of Education and Cultural Affairs *Bureau of Aid and Financial Support *Bureau of Public Affairs **Spokesperson of the Minister of Foreign Affairs *Overseas Sierran Assistance and Protection Services (OSAPS) **Office of Consular Affairs *Sierra Mission to the Asian Development Bank *Sierra Mission to the African Union *Sierra Mission to the Association of Southeast Asian Nations *Sierra Mission to the Arab League *Sierra Mission to the Conference of American States *Sierra Mission to the Council of Europe *Sierra Mission to the General International Organizations *Sierra Mission to the European Union *Sierra Mission to the International Civil Aviation Organization *Sierra Mission to the League of Nations *Sierra Mission to the North Atlantic Treaty Organization *Sierra Mission to the Organisation of Co-operation and Economic Development *Sierra Mission to the Organization of American States *Sierra Mission to the Trans-Pacific Allied Community *Anglo-American Research Program in Hainan Ministry of Defense *Minister of Defense **Deputy Minister of Defense *Office of Budget *Office of Communications **Spokesperson of the Minister of Defense **The Star Bulletin **Technology and Computer Services Network *Office of Intergovernmental Affairs *Management and Administration *Office of the Chief Procurement Officer *Office of the Chief Information Officer *Office of the General Counsel *Office of the Chief Human Resources Officer *Office of the Chief Procurement Officer *Office of Civil Rights *Office of the Chief Information Security Officer *Office of the Chief Human Capital Officer *Office of the Chief Technology Officer *Office of the Chief Operating Officer *Office of the Chief Financial Officer *Joint Commands **Africa Command **Anglo-America Command **Atlantic Command **Latin America Command **Near East Command **Pacific Command **Special Operations Command **Strategic Command **Transportation and Logistics Command *Global Defense Information Archives *San Francisco Strategy School *Joint Forces Command *Naval Fleets Command *Office of Servicemen Affairs *Office of Marital Law Enforcement **Office of the Ombudsman **Office of Civilian Emergency Operations *Office of Legal Services *Private Contracts and Partnerships Agency (PCPA) *Office of International Affairs *Cyber Security and Monitoring Network *Military Operations Research and Development Agency (MORDA) *Air and Missile Coordinated Systems *Office of Standardization and Procedure *Royal Clandestine Operations Agency *Domestic Security Agency *Defense Intelligence Agency *Threat Assessment and Research Agency *National Reconnaissance Agency *National Geospatial Intelligence Agency *Defense Media Relations Office *Office of Post-Service Transition Ministry of Finance Ministry of Justice Ministry of Education Ministry of Culture Ministry of Interior Ministry of Human and Health Services Ministry of Commerce and Labor Ministry of Transportation Ministry of Veteran Affairs Statutory agencies and government-owned corporations Gentrified trusts See also